Un amor en el limbo
by Soy Sierra
Summary: Tercera parte de "Un amor infernal". Porque ellos podían tener todo, excepto un amor convencional.
1. Un permiso de posesión

_Que barato decir que es extraño  
No tocarte y sentirte hoy aquí...(La Vela puerca, En el limbo)_

El campo de flores pez dorado se inclinaba de un lado a otro movido por el misterioso viento infernal. Algunas flores comenzaban a marchitarse y los gritos de otras eran menos potentes. Hoozuki observaba el vaivén de los animales-plantas absorto en sus pensamientos.

Aquella vez, a su regreso, las flores también se habían marchitado.

* * *

Los informes de la guerra habían sido entregados con su acostumbrada prolijidad y eficiencia en la oficina correspondiente. Mientras los firmaba, un empleado recientemente contratado, había dejado caer en un descuido, una de las hojas con nombres. En la primera línea se leía "Takahiro Tsukiyama, muerte por asfixia.." Hoozuki la contempló por un instante.

En aquel entonces ese nombre lo había llevado a...No.

Se la entregó al funcionario sin darle mayor relevancia.

* * *

"¿Estás seguro de que no deseas ir al festival? Últimamente pasas casi todo el tiempo aquí" El rey Enma hablaba mientras procuraba hacer que el kimono de fiesta no se abriera ante su prominente estómago.

"Ya le he dicho que es mi trabajo" Respondió el oni sin despegar la vista los expedientes sobre la mesa.

"Bueno lo sé..pero es sano despejar la mente de vez en cuando.." Enma seguía luchando con las múltiples capas de tela _¿Dónde se suponía que tenía que colocar tanta tela?_

Hoozuki no respondió. Estaba fastidiado. La imagen que tenía ante sus ojos lo había llevado involuntariamente a otra escena, una que había ocurrido meses atrás, en la cual otro kimono se negaba a cerrarse.

"Además el festival no será lo mismo sin tu coordinación.."

El demonio finalmente levantó la vista de los papeles fulminándolo con la mirada. Poniéndose de pie se acercó a su superior y en un abrazo por demás doloroso, logró que los pantalones subieran hasta el lugar adecuado, haciendo que las capas del kimono dejaran de abrirse inoportunamente.

"Eso es, así debe ir vestido un verdadero monarca. La coordinación se encuentra adecuadamente delegada en gente de mi confianza. Tenga buenas noches." Lo despachó volviendo a tomar asiento en su escritorio.

"Ugh, gracias" Enma salió presuroso de la habitación. Su rostro comenzaba a adquirir un insano color violeta producto de la falta de oxígeno y él no deseaba que su subordinado lo regañara por morirse en su despacho.

* * *

La chica de los duraznos le tenía miedo. Se inauguraba la nueva cosecha y desde luego la embajadora pez-dorado había estado presente en la ceremonia de apertura. Su intención era solo felicitarla, simplemente había colocado la mano sobre su hombro para llamarle la atención, pero eso había bastado para que ella diera un respingo exagerado.

No se había percatado antes y aún no terminaba de comprender el por qué, pero ella también le temía al igual que más de la mitad del inframundo. Podía decirlo al observar sus ojos. Allí, detrás de capas de fingida cortesía y de rigurosa obediencia, se escondía el temor hacia su persona. Desde luego no le importaba, estaba acostumbrado, pero era tan corriente, tan habitual..evidentemente su creencia de que la chica durazno era inmune estaba errada.

 _Él no le había tenido miedo_ , pensó súbitamente y se odió por eso.

* * *

No había caso. Demasiado diferente. No podía negar su suavidad, pero aun así distaba mucho de la sensación que sus manos deseaban obtener al tocarlo. El manto de pelo que cubría al dueño del Yakankan en su forma de zorro no se asemejaba en lo absoluto al de aquel kitsune. Aquel manto era seda líquida, se escurría al tacto invitándolo a viajar por un mundo blanco en donde no existían los pensamientos y solo se permitía el acceso al placer de los sentidos. Acariciar a Gon-chan era similar a acariciar a Shiro, agradable sin dudas, pero intrascendente.

Dejó la suma acordada sobre la mesa y se retiró. Había sido una mala idea, después de todo.

* * *

Definitivamente las noches eran lo peor. Si bien se aseguraba de trabajar hasta el borde de la extenuación para evitarlas, en algún punto su cuerpo culminaba por reclamarle aquellas negadas horas de descanso. Entonces comenzaba el verdadero calvario, porque una cosa era recordarlo durante la vigilia, donde podía ignorar su recuerdo y otra muy distinta era en el imprevisible mundo de los sueños. Allí, en ese plano de caos inconsciente, su mente volvía una y otra vez al recuerdo de una piel blanca y una voz sedosa que por momentos se le negaba y escapaba. Que no permanecía mucho tiempo a su lado y lo dejaba queriéndolo por partes, pero nunca como un todo.

Despertaba sujetando las sabanas con fuerza como si su cuerpo, ajeno el mecanismo de los sueños, buscara aferrarse a algo en la realidad.

* * *

¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿CÓMO QUE VACACIONES?!

"Bueno señor, ha presentado el aviso esta mañana, pensé que se encontraría al tanto..." Dijo el joven subordinado casi en un susurro.

"¡¿Y adónde ha ido?!"

"No lo ha informado"

Enma estaba confundido. Su querido Hoozuki jamás se tomaba vacaciones sin avisar, de hecho casi no se tomaba vacaciones en lo absoluto. Aunque últimamente lo percibía más irritable de lo habitual y demasiado centrado en el trabajo.

"Hay otra cosa.."

"¿Qué más?"

"Ha solicitado un permiso.." El joven parecía algo dudoso.

"¿Hoozuki, un permiso?"

"Si"

"Bueno ¿Un permiso de qué tipo?" Enma comprendía cada vez menos.

El demonio nerviosamente bajó la mirada al informe entre sus manos. Él tampoco estaba seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Un permiso de posesión"


	2. Una càscara vacía

No quedaban demasiados lugares por explorar. Habiendo descartado las zonas de mayor actividad demoníaca, los centros de hospedaje y los hogares referidos por los habitantes de las ciudades..solo le restaban los templos dedicados a la Diosa Inari como última posibilidad para hallarlo.

Desde su regreso al mundo humano y luego de meditar mucho al respecto, había llegado a la conclusión de que era posible que el kitsune no deseara ser encontrado. No resultaría improbable pensar que el boticario, intimidado ante la intensidad creciente de sus interacciones, hubiera optado por apartarse, seguir su camino y olvidar su desliz con una entidad demoníaca.

Sin embargo, poco le importaba al oni. Si el kitsune deseaba espacio, si ya no quería relacionarse con él, eran cuestiones anecdóticas, detalles que le concernían a él específicamente. El oni, por su parte tenía un objetivo claro, ya había marcado su territorio y no había vuelta atrás. Los regalos no se devolvían. Estaba en todo su derecho de reclamar lo que había conquistado.

Por ese motivo se sorprendió al encontrarlo de ese modo. Estaba tan convencido de que iba a tener que luchar con él para llevárselo consigo al inframundo, que haberlo hallado de esa manera lo dejó algo descolocado. Al principio pensó que estaba dormido, apoyado contra una columna y con la cabeza gacha en una posición por demás incómoda, tenía la apariencia de haber sucumbido al cansancio. Sin embargo, al notar que pasaba el tiempo y no daba indicios de moverse supo que ocurría algo más. Al apoyar una mano sobre su hombro para captar su atención, no pudo ver la mirada arrogante que decía que ya hacía mucho tiempo que se había percatado de su presencia y que no existía forma de tomarlo desprevenido, tampoco pudo ver miedo como en el caso de la chica durazno, simplemente no había nada. Una mirada desprovista de sentido, reconocimiento y emociones. Allí no había nada, solo un cuerpo. Una fachada hermosa, siempre hermosa, pero desprovista de racionalidad y pensamiento.

En ese instante, Hoozuki sintió tanta cólera agolpándose en su interior que se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse. Él ya había interactuado con la cáscara vacía que constituía su cuerpo cuando su alma lo dejaba y no le agradaba. Habría preferido un desplante, una intensa lucha, un furioso desacuerdo..antes que encontrarse con esa parodia de lo que alguna vez había sido y ya no era.

Estaba a punto de partir cuando algo captó su atención. Debajo de las capas del kimono podían adivinarse unos trozos de tela blanca que cubrían sus piernas. Motivado ante el descubrimiento, se colocó frente al caído kitsune y apartó con una de sus manos la tela que ocultaba la visión de sus extremidades. No lo había imaginado. Las vendas seguían ahí..algo raídas y sucias, pero seguían en el lugar donde él las había colocado. Había obedecido su mandato.

 _No te quites las vendas hasta que regrese._

Sus propias palabras resonaban en su mente y le dieron justificativo a sus acciones posteriores. Sin mayor contemplación tomo una de las manos del boticario y lo puso de pie de un tirón. No había necesitado ejercer demasiada fuerza. El otro se adaptaba a su voluntad sin oponer resistencia alguna.

Una cáscara vacía era mejor que nada, pensó el oni y tomando una de sus finas muñecas, emprendió la marcha seguido de cerca por el cuerpo del misterioso cazador de mononokes.

* * *

Hoozuki lo contemplaba meditabundo. Los vivos colores de su kimono desentonaban en la austeridad de su pequeña sala de estar. Era curioso que no se hubiera percatado antes, pero su apariencia en verdad resaltaba. O quizás en ese instante le resultaba demasiado notoria debido al contraste que producía un cuerpo tan llamativamente ataviado sin una personalidad que lo habitara.

No estaba seguro de por qué el kitsune se hallaba en ese estado. Había esperado que el viaje al inframundo lo hubiera vuelto a la normalidad pero no había sido así. De modo que solo le restaba esperar a que el dueño del cuerpo decidiera reclamarlo.

Con un movimiento, lo hizo tomar asiento frente a la mesa del comedor. Estaba más delgado. La última vez que lo había visto, su mano estaba muy lejos de cerrarse en torno a su brazo, en cambio en la actualidad, sus dedos casi podían tocarse entre sí cuando lo aferraban. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese estado?

Por fortuna lo había hallado antes que el deterioro físico resultara irreversible, pensó mientras colocaba las viandas traídas del comedor de los empleados sobre la mesa.

Hacerlo ingerir alimentos era más sencillo de lo que habría esperado. Si bien no era capaz de tomar los palillos por su cuenta, podía mantener un movimiento coordinado si él lo iniciaba. Mientras lo observaba comer se permitió pensar con más detenimiento acerca de la naturaleza de su estado. De un momento a otro, el oni se levantó y se dirigió a su pequeña biblioteca. Allí hurgo entre sus libros medicinales. Estaba convencido de que había leído de esos síntomas antes. Cuando la palabra "catatonia" se dejó ver en el glosario, supo que se trataba de eso. Leyó con rapidez. La mayoría de los síntomas coincidían pero uno de ellos fue el que más llamó su atención. _Ausencia de voluntad_ , decía el libro. Aparentemente la tarea de iniciar cualquier actividad estaba atada a un motivo, el cual a su vez dependía de una voluntad, la cual indefectiblemente provenía de un espíritu...el cual carecía.

Era evidente que su espíritu se hallaba en otro lugar, pero aun así su cuerpo podía ejercer ciertas funciones. El hecho de que pudiera caminar y comer eran prueba de ello. Ahora bien, parecía incapaz de moverse por su cuenta, como si de algún modo dependiera de la voluntad de un otro para subsistir. Apropiarse del deseo de ese otro era su única posibilidad en ese momento. Una cascara vacía que requería ser llenada

Hoozuki le dio una rápida mirada. El kitsune seguía en el mismo lugar en donde lo había dejado. Se acercó e inclinó un vaso de agua sobre su boca. El boticario bebió derramando una delicada gota que resbaló por su barbilla. Mientras el oni limpiaba suavemente el agua de su rostro pensó que una cascara vacía que requería ser llenada no era muy diferente a su campo de flores pez-dorado.


	3. Otros

Había ansiado tanto el momento en que sus manos volviesen a poseerlo que en un principio no lo notó. Esa primera noche lo había desvestido con una adoración que rayaba lo religioso. Le había quitado con suavidad el extravagante kimono, había hecho resbalar el pañuelo por su pelo, había deslizado sus anillos por sus dedos, no deseaba que nada representase un obstáculo entre los dos. Solo cuando su rostro se acercó a la suavidad nívea que lo envolvía, fue que el trance se rompió para abrir paso al desconcierto primero y luego al desengaño.

 _Otros._

Otros lo habían tocado, otros lo habían besado, otros habían dejado su esencia en él..otros. Múltiples rostros anónimos de hombres y mujeres habían estado en ese cuerpo que era suyo. Le sonreían, se burlaban y se regodeaban ante el hecho de que ese kitsune era tan suyo como lo había sido de ellos.

El sabor de la traición era tan intensa que Hoozuki tuvo que abandonar el lecho. Ya no podía permanecer junto a él. Las preguntas se manifestaban como furiosos aguijones en su mente.

 _¿A cuántos se había entregado?_

 _¿Acaso había jugado con él?_

Su rostro no decía nada, pero en su interior se llevaba a cabo un feroz conflicto de intereses. Tal vez debía haberle restado importancia dejándolo en aquel inhóspito templo. Quizás no había merecido el esfuerzo de cuidarlo, alimentarlo, de solicitar un permiso de posesión...

Recordaba el extraño sentimiento que le había producido el presentarse en la oficina y pedirlo. Jamás había requerido uno antes, pese a que su rango y posición le permitían hasta tres posesiones anuales, nunca se había sentido inclinado a usarlo. El kitsune había cambiado eso, así como había modificado muchas otras cosas de su rutina. Ahora podía comprender claramente la necesidad casi animal que se presentaba en algunos de sus colegas luego de alguna visita al mundo humano. Aunque con el correr de los meses había querido olvidarlo, la punzada de querer tenerlo volvía una y otra vez como una marea que se alejaba solo para regresar con renovada intensidad. La posesión representaba una de las partes mas genuinas de su naturaleza, del mismo modo que la tortura y el castigo..era casi imposible negarse a ella.

El contrato descansaba sobre su mesa de trabajo. Aunque conocía a grandes rasgos su funcionamiento, había leído con cuidado una a una las clausulas. Una vez que el kitsune lo firmara ya no habría vuelta a atrás. Estarían ligados hasta el fin de sus días en una relación tan poderosa como indisoluble. El demonio debía encargarse de la parte poseída, no podía dejarlo morir, y debía asegurar su supremacía por sobre otros de su especie. Una experiencia sin dudas gratificante, pero nada sencilla. En sus años en el Jigoku había escuchado frecuentes historias de colegas que al intentar forzarse dentro de sus poseídos, acababan por asesinarlos. Usualmente, aquellos casos se producían ante la combinación de un demonio con pocas o nulas habilidades de persuasión y un humano que lo rechazaba. De cualquier forma, dichas situaciones siempre culminaban en desastres y por ende en toneladas de papeleo. Es por ese motivo que no lo había requerido con anterioridad. Una posesión representaba una necesidad, pero también un trabajo.

El cuerpo del kitsune descansaba sobre la cama tal y como lo había dejado. Las vendas en sus piernas como lo único que no había deseado quitarle. Esas vendas lo habían llevado a traerlo consigo. Le habían dado la esperanza de que podía intentar hacer un contrato con él, que sus ordenes no serían desoídas que, a pesar de su misterio y su repentina desaparición, existía en el fondo una voluntad de pertenecer a un otro. Pero con su reciente hallazgo ya no estaba tan seguro. Le había entregado su cuerpo, su boca, su voz..pero también se los había entregado a otros.

Aquella noche no logró conciliar el sueño y finalmente, cuando la mañana comenzaba a hacerse presente, fue que pudo alcanzar una conclusión.

Se había equivocado.


	4. Un deber

Por fortuna aún le quedaban unos días de vacaciones antes de reincorporarse a sus actividades laborales. En vista de eso, aprovechaba ese tiempo para estar a solas con el que alguna vez había sido un poderoso cazador de mononokes.

Con el correr de los días había logrado instalar una especie de rutina entre ellos. Desayunaban y él lo asistía. Si bien era consciente de que el kitsune era capaz de comer por su cuenta si él iniciaba el movimiento, prefería hacerlo de ese modo. En cierta forma le resultaba estimulante llevar la comida del plato hasta su boca y verla perderse entre sus labios. El saber que era él quien nutría ese cuerpo, alimentaba su costado más oscuro, aquel que se regodeaba al saberse dueño de un poder tan absoluto sobre su persona.

Luego de eso, usualmente gustaba de leerle alguno de sus libros. Debido a que ignoraba cuáles serían los géneros de su gusto, iba variando cada vez que terminaba alguna historia. Desconocía si él era capaz de escucharlo, pero poco le importaba. Era la primera vez que podía compartir sus conocimientos con un otro, e iba a aprovechar su oportunidad..aunque solo se tratara de un cuerpo vacío.

La tarde generalmente los encontraba en el campo de flores pez-dorado. Allí, luego de regar las plantas y alimentar a los peces, Hoozuki tomaba asiento junto al kitsune para observar el gentil movimiento de la cosecha. Estaba orgulloso de ellos así como lo estaba del estado de su reciente adquisición. Gracias a sus cuidados el boticario había aumentado de peso, dejando atrás la delgadez extrema con la que lo había hallado.

En algunas ocasiones, podía notar sutiles cambios que le hacían pensar que lo que sucedía con él no se trataba de un fenómeno psicológico. Alguna variación en su respiración, ciertos movimientos de sus manos, algún destello en su mirada, le decían que detrás de esa fachada de abulia sucedían cosas y que su espíritu no se había marchado completamente. Pero luego el boticario volvía a la apatía habitual y entonces él no tenía más remedio que descartar esos pensamientos.

Las noches eran diferentes. Cuando el sol se ponía en el Jigoku, dejaba de lado el ocio para darle paso al trabajo. Luego de haber meditado tanto aquella primera noche, por fin había reparado en el error que había cometido. Ahora lo comprendía, la falta había estado en él y no en el kitsune. Él era el demonio, él debía haberse encargado de sellar su cuerpo si quería evitar que otros lo tomasen. Si bien lo había hecho con sus manos, no había sido suficiente. Un verdadero sello demoníaco comprendía otras cuestiones.

A la luz de ese nuevo hallazgo, dedicaba sus noches a completar apropiadamente su trabajo. Siempre comenzaba del mismo modo, luego de quitarle la ropa y examinarlo, procedía a recostarlo sobre la cama y pronunciar las palabras adecuadas para la ocasión. Debía ser muy cuidadoso al recitarlas, puesto que un ligero cambio o un orden inadecuado podían afectar la validez de la posesión. Una vez finalizada la primera parte del ritual, procedía a marcar físicamente el cuerpo del poseído. Para eso era necesario utilizar la lengua. Esa clausula del contrato, en un principio le había resultado curiosa, pero según había leído tenía algo que ver con que la saliva del demonio actuaba como un repelente natural para los humanos.

En base a eso cada noche era diferente, según la porción de piel que marcara.

Centraba su atención en las zonas en las cuales la esencia de otros se percibía más fuerte. Su cuello, su vientre, la cara interna de sus muslos, el espacio entre sus piernas. Dejaba que la saliva se escurriera un poco hasta lograr formar una película transparente sobre la porción de piel elegida. Contemplaba un momento la zona abarcada y luego procedía a expandir su esencia con la calidez de su lengua. Era meticuloso y detallista, deteniéndose de cuando en cuando para contemplar su trabajo. En ocasiones podía notar que el kitsune respondía involuntariamente a las atenciones recibidas, sobre todo aquel día en que había tenido que sellar sus zonas mas íntimas, sin embargo él le había dado poca o nula importancia. Sus acciones no anhelaban el placer de la carne, estaban guiadas por un objetivo, por un deber y una responsabilidad.

Había decidido que su boca sería el único resquicio que no marcaría. Deseaba que ese lugar le fuese ofrecido, así como le había sido ofrecido antes. Los contratos que se anudaban a la voluntad del poseído eran más fuertes y difíciles de romper y él ambicionaba ese tipo de contrato. Su boca sería la que, finalmente, daría cuenta de su conformidad.

Solo después de registrar con su lengua toda la piel que podía cubrir por esa noche, acomodaba con cuidado la cabeza del boticario para que descansara sobre su hombro. Era en ese instante en que, si agudizaba el oído y alertaba los sentidos, podía notar esa variación en su respiración.

Una variación que se parecía sospechosamente a un suspiro.


	5. Ganar o perder

Detestaba que le encargasen ese tipo de misiones. No, por el trabajo en sí. La tarea de llevar encargos no le perturbaba por sí misma. El problema se presentaba cuando su superior le enviaba al Jigoku a entregar alguna mercancía a cierto oni. Siempre que interactuaba con él, no podía evitar que un sudor frío recorriese su espalda.

El demonio ya se había reincorporado a su trabajo y en esos momentos se hallaba realizando sus tareas habituales como mano derecha del rey Enma. Afortunadamente, en su trayecto se había cruzado con él y éste le había solicitado llevar el encargo directamente hasta sus habitaciones.

Momotaro suspiró aliviado, habría odiado interrumpir su descanso solo para entregar un poco de cilantro y hierbabuena.

De mejores ánimos, el antiguo héroe recorrió con paso decidido los pasillos que llevaban a las habitaciones del oni. Ingresó al pequeño cuarto sin golpear, ya no tenía nada que temer, sabía que no sería recibido con un garrotazo. Entonaba una alegre melodía de su tierra, mientras depositaba el encargo sobre la mesa cuando notó algo extraño. Sin dudas había algo fuera de lugar, sobre todo porque él había dejado de cantar la melodía y la misma seguía sonando a través de unas voces agudas y penetrantes.

Encendió la luz con un rápido movimiento y fue recibido por la visión de tres figuras sentadas sobre la cama que lo observaban de manera penetrante.

Momotaro agradeció internamente ya encontrarse muerto. De otro modo hubiera resultado muy vergonzoso que el famoso y aclamado héroe exorcista muriese producto de un ataque al corazón.

* * *

"¡LA ÚLTIMA VEZ! ¡ES LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE ME ENVÍA A HACER UN ENCARGO DE ESE TIPO!

Momotaro estaba fuera de sus cabales, había entrado a la cabaña hecho una furia sujetándose el pecho. Los conejos salieron disparados ante tal despliegue. Hakutaku lo observó con la boca abierta sin poder creer que ese fuera su apacible empleado.

"Cálmate Taro-Taro kun..¿Qué ha sucedido?"

Momotaro tomo aire dejandose caer estrepitosamente en una silla.

"Esas niñas, las Zashiki-warashi..estaban en su cuarto con ese sujeto.."

"¿Ese sujeto?"

"El sujeto del extraño kimono, con la pintura en la cara.. Estuvo de visita hace algunos meses, usted dijo que era un kitsune"

Hakutaku recordó de repente. El kitsune había regresado luego de tantos meses. Eso en verdad era curioso.

"Oh, y ¿Pudiste hablar con él?¿Cómo se encontraba?"

Momotaro le lanzó una mirada funesta. Él casi había muerto del susto y su superior se preocupaba por el estado de un completo desconocido.

"No lo sé..no pude hablar con él. Evidentemente estaba demasiado ocupado con esas niñas planeando una emboscada en la oscuridad.."

La bestia sagrada lo observó algo confuso. Un kitsune asustando a la gente, no era algo muy propio de su especie.

"Así que los rumores de que ese sádico sujeto ha solicitado un contrato de posesión son reales después de todo.." Hakutaku se sujetaba la barbilla pensativo. Lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer ese demonio lo tenía sin cuidado..pero temía por la integridad del kitsune. Una criatura tan gloriosa y delicada no merecía un destino tan cruel como ese.

Tal vez era necesario intervenir para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden.

* * *

El cepillo se deslizaba con facilidad por las hebras claras. Hacía unos pocos minutos había terminado de peinar sus colas y ahora continuaba con su cabello. Quería mantenerlo suave y sedoso para poder provocar esa deseada sensación gratificante al tacto. Aunque el kitsune seguía tan inexpresivo como siempre, era evidente que lo disfrutaba. Si el oni prestaba atención a los detalles, y últimamente lo hacía muy frecuentemente, podía notar como, ante cada movimiento, el kitsune entrecerraba un poco los ojos.

Estaba por colocarle nuevamente la bandana cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Fastidiado, atendió reconociendo el número.

"¿Qué quieres? Que te importa... Si... Ya te dije que el jueves...No... Bien... Iré para allá."

Colgó estampando el teléfono sobre la mesa. Francamente no deseaba ser interrumpido, y menos por ese idiota. Al reincorporarse a su trabajo eran tan escasas las horas que podía pasar con el kitsune..pero tampoco quería tener ningún tipo de deuda con esa bestia, de modo que tomando de la mano al boticario, salió de su hogar con la suma acordada.

* * *

"Aquí tienes el dinero por el encargo, ¡Adiós!"

Hoozuki había entrado dando un portazo, había depositado el dinero sobre la mesa dónde un aturdido Momotaro aún procuraba recuperarse de su reciente trauma y había dado la media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

"¡Espera, no tan rápido..aún debo contarlo! Oh y ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Tú de nuevo por este lugar..? "

Hakutaku se había acercado para ver de cerca al acompañante de Hoozuki. Sin dudas era aquel Kitsune que había visto hacía ya tantos meses. Sin embargo algo faltaba..

"¡Oye! ¡¿Qué le has hecho?!"

Hoozuki tenía una mano sobre su kanabo. No podía tolerar las impertinencias de ese farmacéutico, sobre todo cuando tenía al boticario tan bien cuidado y alimentado.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"Preguntó el oni entre dientes dispuesto a asestarle un golpe ante la primer idiotez que saliera de sus labios.

"No estaba así antes..es como si algo le faltara.." Explicó Hakutaku, ajeno a la cercanía de la peligrosa arma.

"Estaba así cuando lo encontré..."

La bestia sagrada continuó con su descarado examen visual y Momotaro tuvo que frenar el avance del oni para preservar la vida de su superior.

"Oh, ya entiendo..es una pena."

"¿Qué es una pena? ¡Explícate de una vez!" El oni iba a asesinarlo si se acercaba un centímetro más a su futura propiedad.

Hakutaku reparó en la pequeña lucha que se daba a escasos pasos de sí, de modo que decidió ir al punto.

"Como bien sabes, estas criaturas se dedican a exorcizar espíritus malignos en el mundo humano. Son batallas bastante notables a decir verdad.." La bestia sagrada hizo una pequeña pausa reflexiva. "Bien, esto es lo que sucede cuando pierden." Culminó jugando distraídamente con uno de los extremos de su bata.

Hoozuki no se sorprendió. Ya se había imaginado esa posibilidad.

"Bien, en cualquier caso, eso no es importante para mí.." Volvió a tomar una de las muñecas del kitsune emprendiendo la marcha.

Hakutaku los observó suspicazmente mientras ambos cruzaban el umbral de la puerta.

"Pues, debería serlo..si su espíritu no regresa pronto a su cuerpo.. morirá"


	6. En el limbo

Los tres ocupantes de la cabaña se encontraban en un silencio expectante hasta que Hoozuki volvió a tomar la palabra.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" El oni había adoptado una postura tensa.

"Es como te lo he dicho...es increíble que se haya mantenido sin su espíritu durante tanto tiempo" Hakutaku suspiró apenado " De cualquier modo, eventualmente morirá si no regresa a su cuerpo."

"¿Y existe alguna manera de evitarlo?" Momotaro intervino por primera vez. Realmente no guardaba demasiada simpatía por el sujeto que casi lo había matado por segunda vez, pero internamente no podía evitar sentir cierta empatía con él..después de todo él también había sido un cazador de espíritus malignos.

"Bueno..existe una forma, pero.." Hakutaku parecía dudoso en compartir esa pieza de información.

"¿CUÁL ES?" El oni tenía su kanabo directamente debajo de la barbilla de la bestia sagrada en forma por demás amenazante. El chino comenzó a sudar frío.

"Pero debes prometer que no le harás nada a la pobre criatura.."

"¿CUÁL ES?" Repitió el oni en un siseo.

"Bueno..." Los bordes filosos del arma comenzaban a hacer contacto con su piel, de manera que Hakutaku no tuvo más chance que hablar.

* * *

Aún no podía creer que confiara en lo que decía ese sujeto. Realmente, si le estaba jugando una broma lo mataría. Hoozuki se acercó a la figura del boticario quien permanecía sentado en una silla con su habitual mirada vacía. Lo tomó por los hombros y acercó su frente a la de él. Un segundo. Solo un segundo. Apenas y sus pieles hicieron contacto, la cabaña, Momotaro, Hakutaku, el Shangri-la, todo despareció para abrir paso a un lugar que jamás había visto. Diversos mantras pasaban a su lado llevados por un viento constante y entonces Hoozuki lo supo..se encontraba en el limbo.

* * *

"Aún no comprendo del todo ¿Dice que tiene que hallar su espíritu?" Momotaro observaba la peculiar escena que tenía frente a él. El ver al hosco funcionario del Jigoku con el rostro pegado al extraño kitsune no era cosa de todos los días.

"Se que puede sonar contradictorio pero solo la intensidad de una fuerza demoníaca podría ser capaz de traerlo de regreso sin perderse. Un mononoke lo ha arrastrado a ese estado, pero no ha podido matarlo, de modo que su espíritu se halla en lo que podríamos llamar un no lugar. No se encuentra en el inframundo puesto que no ha muerto, pero tampoco se halla en el plano de los vivos. Lo único suficientemente fuerte para sacarlo de ahí es la misma fuerza que lo ha llevado a ese estado, dicho de otro modo..una voluntad demoníaca"

* * *

Había recorrido lo que parecían ser pasillos eternos por horas. Los mantras lo seguían a cada paso, pero no parecían ser de ayuda alguna. Allí no había manera de guiarse. Sin referencias visuales de ningún tipo era imposible saber si estaba en el camino correcto, pero él era paciente. No podía dejar que el kitsune muriese sin firmar el contrato. Ya lo había decidido, ni siquiera la muerte podría arrebatarle lo que le había sido entregado.

* * *

"¿Cuánto tiempo cree que tomará?" Momotaro preparaba una medicina cerca del dúo. Ya llevaban horas de ese modo y aún no se había presentado ningún cambio.

"Pueden ser horas, días, semanas..solo hubiera deseado que no lo hiciese en este lugar. ¡No puedo traer chicas aquí si este sujeto se encuentra de ese modo en mi cocina!" Se quejó la bestia sagrada haciendo un puchero.

Momotaro le lanzó una mirada significativa a su superior. A veces no podía creer como alguien tan sabio podía ser tan ridículamente superficial.

* * *

Estaba exhausto, aquel lugar parecía no tener fin. Se detuvo un momento para descansar. No podía darle sentido a nada que lo rodeaba y la sensación de incertidumbre se acrecentaba cada vez más..tal vez, ya era demasiado tarde...

No. Tenía que encontrarlo.

Se había puesto en marcha nuevamente cuando notó algo blanco en un recodo de un pasillo. Eso era diferente. No lo había visto antes. Se acercó y tomó entre sus manos la porción de tela. Se parecía tanto a..¡Vendas! Si, definitivamente era un fragmento de las vendas que le había colocado al boticario. Con renovado entusiasmo, comenzó a seguir el camino que marcaba la serpenteante tela blanca. Las vendas le daban esperanza, le decían que algo de sí mismo aún prevalecía como parte de su alma y que él deseaba ser encontrado.

Allí estaba él. El kitsune se hallaba de pie en el centro de la estancia dándole la espalda. No parecía haber reparado en su presencia.

El oni se acercó decidido para llevárselo de allí. Al fin podría terminar con todo eso. Sin embargo, en el instante en que su mano hizo contacto con su piel, se encontró frente a frente con un ser que jamás había visto.

Se parecía a él. Pero ese definitivamente no era su kitsune.

Por primera vez en su existencia, la mano derecha del rey Enma sintió temor.

* * *

La bocanada de aire llenó sus pulmones. Sentía como si hubiera estado mucho tiempo bajo el agua y por fin pudiese volver a respirar. Permaneció unos segundos así, disfrutando del aire que entraba y salía. Se sentía tan bien estar de vuelta..

Reparó que dos personas lo observaban con curiosidad. Esos rostros ya los había visto antes pero ¿En dónde?

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Le preguntaba el joven con acento chino. "Mi nombre es Hakutaku y él es Momotaro ¿Nos recuerdas? Te encuentras en el Shangri-la.." Hizo una pausa para que el boticario procesara la información. "Momotaro, un vaso de agua por favor.."

"Enseguida" El aprendiz se apresuró en busca de lo solicitado.

"Eso en verdad ha sido interesante. Por mucho que me pese, debo reconocer que debes darle las gracias a ese demonio..Hoozuki te ha salvado."

"Hoozuki" El kitsune parecía confundido. Su voz sonaba algo apagada luego de tanto tiempo sin usarla.

"Si, está por aquí, puedes..." Hakutaku fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta de la cabaña cerrándose de un portazo. Hoozuki había salido de la estancia sin mediar palabra. Tanto Momotaro como su superior se miraron sin entender.

"Oh, bueno..supongo que me tocará a mí explicarte todo." Le dijo la bestia sagrada con una sonrisa.


	7. El contrato

"Lo que todavía no logro comprender es ¿Cómo has llegado a ese estado en primer lugar..?" Hakutaku había terminado de relatarle al kitsune los hechos que conocía, él cómo había llegado al Shangri-La y la participación de Hoozuki en todo eso. Ahora era su turno de hacer preguntas.

El boticario, quién aún se encontraba en proceso de recuperar la coordinación de sus músculos, inclinó la vista hacia un lado. Cuando por fín habló, lo hizo con sus acostumbradas pausas contemplativas.

"Tu también...tu también tienes que haberlo notado." La expresión de genuino desconcierto del otro, lo obligó a aclarar. "En el viento."

El rostro de Hakutaku se ensombreció. El peso de su milenaria existencia de pronto fue notorio sobre sus hombros. En ese instante dejó de ser el hombre sonriente y despreocupado para mostrar un aspecto serio que pocas veces revelaba ante otros.

"Si, lo he notado. Ha comenzado a caminar en el mundo humano." En un principio no había querido creerlo, venían de una gran guerra, no podía ser que tan pronto... Pero los indicios eran cada vez más notorios, el viento no se equivocaba. "Pero no pudiste haberte enfrentado a él, tu bien sábes que eso no es un simple mononoke es.."

Demasiado antiguo, demasiado complejo, creado a partir de millares de voluntades humanas..había tenido infinitud de nombres pero siempre anunciaba lo mismo.

"Destrucción...lo sé."

"Entonces por qué..sabías que no podías ganar" La bestia sagrada estaba perdida ante la extrañeza de la situación.

El kitsune, al fin centró su vista en él y Hakutaku se sorprendió al encontrar de repente tanta determinación en su mirada.

"No deseaba ganar."

* * *

La figura del oni apenas si era visible detrás de la muralla de papeles sobre el escritorio. Había terminado de escribir un gran número de informes e iba a proceder a firmarlos. Hoozuki bebió un sorbo de café. Se había asegurado de granjearse unas cuántas horas más de tareas administrativas.

El rey Enma lo observaba trabajar desde la puerta de su despacho. Ya iban tres días que no lo veía salir de ahí, ni siquiera para ingerir alimentos o descansar. Ese no era un comportamiento normal. Si bien su mano derecha siempre se había caracterizado por su empeño y dedicación en el trabajo esto era diferente y Enma estaba casi seguro de conocer la razón. A juzgar por su reciente comportamiento, era evidente que su subordinado se había percatado de algunas cuestiones y ahora estaba lidiando con ellas...

Aún así estaba preocupado por él. Incluso, en cierto momento había estado a punto de entrar para hablarle, pero luego lo había pensado mejor.

Enma lanzó un hondo suspiro, por mucho que lo apreciara, en ese caso, juzgaba necesario dejarlo resolver sus propios asuntos.

"¿Cree que esté bien?" La delicada Oko le hablaba en un susurro apenas audible. Si bien desconocía los detalles de la situación en la que se encontraba Hoozuki, poseía un gran poder de empatía para saber cuando algo le afectaba.

"No lo sé...pero temo que si entro ahí no me hará el menor caso" Enma pasó una mano por su barba en un tic que adoptaba cuando algo realmente le preocupaba.

"¡Oko-chan! ¡¿Qué haces?!"

El rey observó con horror como la joven se dirigía con paso decidido al despacho del oni.

"Voy a terminar con esto."

Dentro de la pequeña estancia, Hoozuki descansaba sobre una pila de papeles. Sus cabellos desordenados y un ligero hilillo de baba escurriendo de su boca, se mostraban como indicativos de que su cuerpo al fin, se había rendido al cansancio. Oko lo observó con ternura para luego colocar levemente una mano sobre su hombro.

"Es hora de ir a casa." Le dijo con su habitual suavidad.

Hoozuki en un primer momento la observó algo desconcertado. Por un segundo su actitud corporal dio muestras de que estaba dispuesto a discutir..pero luego pareció pensárselo mejor y finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

Enma, quien espiaba la escena desde el marco de la puerta, no pudo evitar sonreír ante el notable poder que tenía esa dama.

* * *

Cuando Hoozuki ingresó a sus habitaciones él ya se encontraba allí. Era esperable. Lo saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza y se dispuso a calentar agua para preparar té.

"Bienvenido. El rey Enma-sama me permitió esperarte aquí." El kitsune le hablaba desde su mesa de trabajo. El oni notó que el contrato de posesión aún seguía sobre la misma. Sirvió el té en dos tazas y tomó asiento frente a él acercándole su infusión.

"Quería agradecerte..todo lo que has hecho por mí." El demonio frente a él lo observó con su habitual mirada imperturbable "Quise venir antes, pero decían que te encontrabas ocupado." El boticario tomó la taza y la elevó hasta su boca entre dos manos temblorosas. Sus movimientos estaban lejos de su fluidez habitual. El té amenazaba con resbalar por su boca cuando las manos del demonio envolvieron las suyas.

Un gesto instintivo, impensado. El oni lo había asistido durante tantos días que la reacción había sido natural. Eso no evitó que se sintiera un tonto. Él ya no necesitaba ese tipo de trato. Estaba retirando sus manos cuando una de ellas fue apresada por el kitsune.

El boticario había dejado de centrar su atención en el té y lo contemplaba con una mirada que hablaba de entrega y devoción. Ante eso, el oni no pudo evitar que uno de sus dedos se deslizara hasta la humedad de su boca en un gesto íntimo que les recordaba a vivencias pasadas.

Hoozuki se mantuvo en ese trance un tiempo indeterminado, con su mano sujeta a la del boticario y con uno de sus dedos rozando sus labios hasta que lo recordó. El contrato.

Con suavidad se retiró del agarre del kitsune para tomar el contrato que descansaba entre ellos. Lo hojeo, repasó las clausulas, las retuvo en su mente y cuando estuvo seguro de no haber pasado nada por alto se lo mostró al kitsune frente a él. El vendedor de medicinas estuvo a punto de tomarlo. Todo en su cuerpo indicaba eso, determinación, entrega, todo lo que el demonio había anhelado durante tanto tiempo.

Hoozuki cerró los ojos e hizo acopio de toda su fuerza. Finalmente atrajo el manuscrito hacia sí antes que el otro pudiera alcanzarlo y lo rompió en varios pedazos.

El boticario se hallaba desconcertado. No había esperado eso. Todo en sus acciones lo habían llevado hasta ese ansiado instante, el momento en que sellaría su destino con el oni. No debía..No debía haber sucedido eso.

"¿Por qué?"

Hoozuki no contestó. Se levantó de su asiento y le habló al tiempo que se dirigía a su campo de flores-pez dorado.

"Puedes marcharte ahora. Los escoltas te acompañarán hasta las puertas de salida."

El boticario lo vio salir sin tener oportunidad de preguntar nada más.

Unos cuantos minutos después, aún se hallaba delante de los restos de un contrato que no había podido firmar.


	8. Un sabor amargo

Se sentía tan extraño, diferente...hacía tanto tiempo que no era libre que había olvidado como era esa sensación en primer lugar. En otro momento habría sido feliz. Tantos años de espera, de añoranza, al fin habían dado sus frutos..pero no era felicidad lo que sentía, no precisamente.

Al encontrar su caja de medicinas en donde la había ocultado sonrió. Tocó con reverencia la madera, sus bordes y revisó uno a uno los cajones. No parecía faltar nada. Cuando llegó al último cajón por un segundo contuvo la respiración. Lo abrió con un movimiento rápido y seguro que contrastaba con su ansiedad creciente.

Nada. No había nada allí, la espada no estaba. Liberó el aire que estaba conteniendo en un suspiro. Libre. Lo acababa de confirmar. Era realmente libre.

Permaneció largos minutos ahí, oculto a un costado de un despoblado camino. Cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar recordar como había comenzado todo.

Siglos habían pasado desde aquella fatídica fecha, pero él podía recordarla con total claridad. En aquel entonces había intentado ayudar a una familia con un espíritu maligno. En ese tiempo era joven e inexperimentado pero sabía que tenía una misión. Todos los kitsunes la tenían y él no era la excepción. Ese día, usando sus conocimientos, había logrado erradicar a la criatura con sus sellos..sin embargo también había atraído una atención indeseada.

En un principio no lo notó, pensaba que se trataba de debilidad producto del escaso alimento. Era tan joven...

Pronto se hizo evidente que el malestar no se debía a una razón física, ni siquiera a algo proveniente de ese plano. Cuando se percató de ello intentó defenderse, combatirlo con los medios que tenía, pero esa entidad era demasiado fuerte y poderosa. No cedía a sus rituales, a sus sellos, ni a sus mantras. Jamás había visto algo parecido. Un demonio había decidido tenerlo.

Había luchado días, semanas. Había peleado tanto, que en el último tiempo cada vez que veía sus manos, éstas estaban ensangrentadas. No lo deseada y en su desesperación había intentado abrirse la piel para arrancarlo de sí mismo. Todo había sido en vano. La entidad se había forzado en su interior con una ferocidad implacable y él no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo. De tratarse de un humano habría muerto. Un destino cruel pero infinitamente más misericordioso que el suyo propio.

Era un kitsune y aún tenía una misión, así que había recogido lo que quedaba de sí, abriéndose paso entre la humillación y el asco y había aprendido a vivir con el hecho de que era una propiedad, una posesión. Su destino estaba sellado y aquel demonio se encargaba de recordárselo cada vez que podía.

En ocasiones se presentaba en sus sueños, otras veces tomaba su cuerpo y él permanecía días sin poder recordar nada. Él solía revolverse en su propia ira hasta que finalmente había comprendido que no servía de nada y que solo lo alimentaba, así que había culminado por adaptarse a él. Fingir que no existía y que no lo amedrentaba.

Continuaba con sus misiones y con su vida lo mejor que podía, hasta que un día, un mononoke lo había superado en fuerza y entonces aquel ser había intervenido. Estaba seguro de eso ya que de un momento a otro había perdido el conocimiento y luego, al despertarse, la espada estaba entre sus manos. Esa fue la primera vez que la entidad le habló y solo dijo tres palabras.

 _Katashi_

 _Makoto_

 _Kotowari_

Si afinaba los sentidos aún podía escuchar con total claridad aquella voz. Una voz ronca, profunda que desconocía la lengua común pero que se había forzado por hacerse entender.

Estuvo mucho tiempo antes de poder dar sentido a todo eso hasta que finalmente comprendió. El demonio no podía permitir que nada se interpusiera entre él y su posesión, pero no podía manifestarse con soltura en el plano físico, su poder tenía limitaciones. Así que había dividido una parte de sí mismo en esa espada y las palabras le indicaban a su poseído como usarla. De ese modo, cada vez que desenvainara la espada lucharía en su lugar. Una voluntad demoníaca contra otra, a cambio del espíritu de su posesión.

Cuando finalmente dio con aquel razonamiento, sintió que su asco por aquella criatura se acrecentaba. Se había involucrado en su misión, en lo único que le quedaba como algo genuinamente suyo y la había corrompido. Ya no era él, el que combatía a los mononokes sino aquel demonio en su nombre.

Aquella fue la primera vez que lo hizo. Él no tenía un gusto marcado por los humanos, solo se fijaba en ellos para completar sus objetivos, pero ese día se había entregado a uno. Había sido rápido y en un lugar apenas iluminado, no podía dejar que aquel hombre se percatase de su naturaleza. Al final se sentía sucio y tembloroso pero al mismo tiempo, una sensación de oscuro triunfo nacía dentro de sí. Tal vez el demonio había reclamado su alma y no permitiría que otro espíritu la tomara, pero él entregaría ese cuerpo cada vez que lo deseara. Afinaría sus artes de seducción y se ofrecería ante el menor indicio de ser correspondido.

Cada vez que lo hacía, sentía que la criatura se revolvía con furia dentro sí. Él sonreía. Luego tomaba represalias, siempre lo hacía, pero eso no lo detenía. Esos eran sus únicos triunfos y sus únicas decisiones frente a un destino sellado.

El boticario abrió los ojos. Se puso al hombro su caja de medicinas. Pronto oscurecería. Debía encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche.

*

Hoozuki contemplaba el campo de flores-pez dorado. Últimamente era el lugar que elegía para poner en orden sus pensamientos, pero en ese momento era más un refugio, un escape que otra cosa.

No había podido.

No había podido despedirse apropiadamente de él, no había podido mirarlo al final, no había podido hacer que firmara el contrato..

El contrato.

Repasaba mentalmente las clausulas como una potencialidad que podría haber sido pero que finalmente no era. Podría haberlo tenido. Él estaba dispuesto, lo sabía pero había querido verlo. Por esa razón había colocado el manuscrito frente a sus ojos antes de retirarlo. En la actualidad se reprochaba esa decisión, una vez que pudo constatar eso había sido doblemente difícil tomar la decisión de romperlo en pedazos.

Desconocía la razón, pero luego de haber salido del limbo sus objetivos había perdido claridad y contundencia.

El kitsune había estado poseído. Todo ese tiempo, otro demonio ya se encontraba dentro de él, reclamándolo como suyo.

 _Un poder impresionante._

Sus propias palabras resonaban en su mente como ecos de una verdad que no había sido capaz de ver. No se había percatado. Pero eso ocurría a veces, con posesiones demasiado prolongadas y con demonios del mundo antiguo. Jamás había visto un caso de ese tipo, había indagado en los archivos sin poder encontrar el registro de su contrato. Evidentemente la posesión se había llevado a cabo antes de las clausulas y regulaciones propuestas por el Jigoku. En aquel tiempo los demonios eran seres brutales y casi siempre culminaban por asesinar a quien querían tomar. Los rumores, porque no existían datos concretos, decían que si la posesión lograba hacerse efectiva, luego de mucho tiempo la entidad terminaba por tomar rasgos del mismo poseído fusionándose con él.

Sus mismos rasgos, su apariencia..tan similar pero a la vez tan distinta. Al llegar a aquella habitación, el demonio tenía a su kitsune inconsciente entre sus brazos. El oni había podido ver que de cuando en cuando pasaba su mano por las vendas que cubrían sus piernas y que lo habían llevado a encontrarlo en primer lugar.

Hoozuki había estado dispuesto a luchar, pero las acciones del demonio culminaron por desconcertarlo. Se había acercado a él con pasos apenas estables y le había depositado el cuerpo del boticario entre sus brazos. Luego de eso, un líquido negro había brotado por su boca y todo el lugar comenzó a colapsar sobre ellos.

Antes de escapar le había dado una última mirada a ese ser. No había sido el intenso poder que emanaba, lo que le había causado temor sino su mirada. Una mirada oscura, posesiva, que lo desafiaba pero que al mismo tiempo..lo reconocía como a un igual.

 _¿En verdad él era igual que aquella criatura?_ Al volver al inframundo, no había podido evitar preguntárselo. Entonces las dudas lo habían asaltado y descubrió que ya no podía realizar ese contrato.

*

El boticario observaba los arboles moverse desde la ventana de la posada. El viento se levantaba y continuaba diciendo lo mismo con marcada contundencia. Aquel ser caminaba en ese plano y tarde o temprano encontraría algún humano para encarnarse. Entonces la guerra los azotaría de nuevo y la destrucción se volvería inevitable. Lo que habían visto hasta ahora no sería nada en comparación con lo que se avecinaba.

Tal vez, con su intervención, había ganado unos años antes de que aconteciera, pero eventualmente sucedería. Probablemente ese sería el final...pero él no lo había hecho por eso. No se había enfrentado a esa criatura por altruismo. Él había tenido sus propios motivos. Unos motivos que avergonzarían a cualquiera de su especie, pero poco le importaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de pensar en otros...hasta que lo conoció.

Hoozuki

Un demonio serio y adusto. Él no guardaba gran simpatía por los de su raza, pero aquel oni lo había cautivado. El día que le había enseñado sus colas marcó el inicio de su atracción hacia él. Hoozuki era diferente..no parecía querer poseerlo. Al menos no como lo hacían esas entidades. El oni lo cortejaba, cuidaba de él y lo respetaba. Jamás había tenido ocasión de ver algo parecido en un ser de su especie.

Si estaba condenado a ser una posesión entonces prefería pertenecerle a él. Ese pensamiento había sido la semilla que había dado inicio a todo.

Recordaba que al principio se rehusaba a usar la espada, la veía como una deshonra y una humillación. Posteriormente lo había pensado mejor. Tal vez.. Solo tal vez, utilizarla fuese su única chance de libertad. Quizá un mononoke fuese lo único que podría liberarlo de su posesión.

A partir de entonces su mundo cambió. La esperanza lo guiaba. Solo tenía que encontrar al espíritu capaz de enfrentarse al demonio que lo poseía y destruirlo. Sabía que Hoozuki no podría, sus poderes no se comparaban.

Un día luego de tanto buscar, sus súplicas habían sido finalmente contestadas. El viento. Lo había sentido mientras atravesaba un campo. El horror y la muerte que llevaba consigo lo habían perturbado tanto, que su pierna había dado con aquella dichosa trampa. El viento le traía noticias de una entidad que hasta un demonio del mundo antiguo tendría dificultades para vencer.

Era riesgoso, lo sabía. Existían muchas chances de ser enviado al limbo y morir pero aun así...Existía la posibilidad de que Hoozuki lo reclamara. Entonces volvería a ser una posesión. Pero al menos habría elegido a quien pertenecerle.

Una locura. Realmente una locura, pero había funcionado, incluso mejor de lo que habría esperado. Hoozuki se había negado a realizar el contrato, así que ya nada lo ataba a una entidad demoníaca.

Suponía que en esos momentos debería sentirse feliz. Sin embargo, la libertad tenía un extraño sabor amargo.

Fin

A: Bien, hasta aquí hemos llegado esta vez. Si, lo sé ¿Cómo un fic que comenzó como algo distendido y jocoso se convirtió en algo tan oscuro y con referencias a la segunda guerra mundial? No lo sé..lo veré en análisis. Como sea, espero lo hayan disfrutado así como yo lo hice al escribirlo.

Les dejo un dato histórico curioso, la entidad a la que me refiero en este fic y que parece ser una sombra sobre los protagonistas, es el Dios nórdico Wotan.

Las refrencias citadas a continuación son verídicas y pertenecen a la página 2011/05/11/wotan-el-dios-de-los-nibelungos/

 _"Wotan, es el antiguo Dios de los germanos, el dios de los vientos y el señor de las batallas, el creador del arte poético, el dios de los muertos y el dios que exigía víctimas humanas._  
 _Richard Wagner, el gran y acaso el único ídolo verdadero de Hitler, ya había ahondado en el túmulo sepulcral de Wotan cuando lo convirtió en la figura central de su obra cumbre: El anillo de los nibelungos._  
 _Fue tan grande la impresión que le produjo esta obra a Hitler, que marchó con un amigo en total silencio por las calles nocturnas en dirección al bosque, en la montaña. Una vez llegados allí le tomo le tomó una mano entre las suyas y comenzó a hablar como en trance, con una voz que no le pertenecía, admirado él mismo al escucharse. Se refería a Alemania, a los germanos y a lo que él haría por ese pueblo: una revolución total. Y esto lo declaraba un muchacho austríaco de no más de dieciséis años, un completo desconocido. Muchos años después el Führer recordaba: "Sí, jamás lo he olvidado; porque ahí comenzó todo…"._

Gracias Lore por tu continuo apoyo e inputs, francamente no habría podido concluír esta historia sin ellos!

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
